nick_cannon_presents_wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
Season 6 is the sixth season of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out on MTV2. The first half of the season premiered on July 2, 2014 with Rick Ross; MMG and ended the first half on September 6, 2014 with Amber Rose; Wiz Khalifa. The second half premiered on January 7, 2015 with two episodes, Brandon T. Jackson; Jim Jones; Wonder Broz; Sage The Gemini and Maino; Yo Gotti; Rich Homie Quan and ended on February 4, 2015 with Adrien Broner; Yo Gotti; Rich Homie Quan. The season had a consist of 16 episodes. Production The series was renewed for a sixth season by MTV2 due to high network ratings with the season's premiere inquiring 1.1 million viewers. The sixth season was filmed at The Chelsea Market in New York City for 3 weeks in February 2014. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Timothy DeLaGhetto * DeRay Davis * Corey Holcomb * Shawty * James Davis * Spanky Hayes * Mikey Day * DoBoy * Pete Davidson * Jacob Williams * Jack Thriller * Lauren Flans * Chauntè Wayans New Cast Members * King Bach * Hitman Holla * Rip Micheals * B-Daht * Kojo * Jon Gabrus * Akaash Singh * Shakir Standley * Blair Christian * Natasha Rothwell * Esther Ku New Games * Turn Up For What? * Twerk Work * Late Night Questions * Bail Me Out * Exclusive Hit * Instaham * The Chick Napper Episodes #Rick Ross; MMG #Nelly #Skylar Diggins; Vic Mensa #Bow Wow; Que #Chrissy Teigen; Michael Strahan; PWD #Austin Mahone #Riff Raff #Asher Roth; Drita D'Avanzo; Troy Ave #Tech N9ne; MURS #Amber Rose; Wiz Khalifa #Brandon T. Jackson; Jim Jones; Wonder Broz; Sage The Gemini #Maino; Yo Gotti; Rich Homie Quan #Chanel Iman; Migos #Peter Gunz; Angel Haze #Sage The Gemini #Adrien Broner; Yo Gotti; Rich Homie Quan Guests * Migos * Rich Homie Quan * Rick Ross * Meek Mill * Wiz Khalifa * Yo Gotti * Jim Jones * Bow Wow * Nelly * Maino * Brandon T. Jackson * Sage The Gemini * Amber Rose * MMG * Que * Fat Trel * Slab * Stalley * Troy Ave * DJ Scream * Angel Haze * Adrian Broner * Skylar Diggins * Michael Strahan * PWD * Chanel Iman * MURS * Tech N9ne * Peter Gunz * Wonder Broz * RiFF RaFF * Austin Mahone * Drita D'Avanzo * Asher Roth * Chrissy Teigen Trivia * This is the last season to feature cast members Mikey Day and Spanky Hayes. * This is the first season to feature a former cast member performing as a "Team Captain". * Yo Gotti and Rich Homie Quan's performances from the "Adrian Broner; Yo Gotti; Rich Homie Quan" was also used for the "Maino; Yo Gotti; Rich Homie Quan" episode. * This is the last season to have Nick Cannon leading the Platinum Squad. * Nick's first directorial debut film, School Dance, was released the same day the season premiere. * Nick released a compilation album which featured songs from the show and even some new original songs by some of the cast members.